In the present context, a centrifugation container on the one hand may be a sample vessel in which the samples to be centrifuged are placed. On the other hand, a centrifugation container may also be an adapter which may be inserted into a rotor and in which, in turn, a sample vessel may be placed.
The invention preferably relates to a fixed-angle rotor having a circumferential annular trough, situated concentrically about the rotor axis, which is designed as an annular groove. The annular trough is designed for accommodating the centrifugation containers. The centrifugation containers are positioned at a distance from one another in the circumferential direction in the annular trough, and are inclined inwardly at a predetermined angle with respect to the rotor axis, the upper end in each case being closest to the center of the rotor. The upper end includes the opening of the centrifugation container, and in each case is positioned facing the rotor opening.
The rotors known from the prior art are generally designed so that the centrifugation containers may be pushed into the rotor, along their longitudinal direction, through an opening in the upper region of the rotor. During the loading or unloading process or also during operation, the centrifugation containers may be accidentally moved from the operating position. In particular when sample vessels are removed, the adapter in which the sample vessel is situated may inadvertently be removed from the rotor along with the sample vessel. In addition, unintentional removal of centrifugation containers from the annular trough or contact, with play, of the centrifugation containers in the annular trough may cause the centrifuge to run unevenly.